


Ты упал прямо в мои объятия, и моя головоломка сложилась

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Older Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда Шерлоку исполняется восемь лет, он решает жениться на Джоне Ватсоне.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 41





	Ты упал прямо в мои объятия, и моя головоломка сложилась

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "You Fell Right Into My Arms And Fit Into My Puzzle" ( https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/51933991 ) by halloa_what_is_this

Одно из самых ранних воспоминаний Шерлока о том, как одетый в комбинезон Джон Ватсон, с решительным взглядом на лице нетвёрдой походкой ковыляет через детскую площадку в его сторону.

Ему четыре года, девять месяцев и шесть дней, хотя все считают его старше из-за книг, которые он читает, роста и манеры одеваться.

Ребёнок, топающий к нему, выглядит так, будто ему около четырнадцати месяцев.

Он садится напротив него на траву в тени гигантского дуба и смотрит. Шерлок неловко ёрзает, пытаясь вернуться к своей книге, а когда снова поднимает голову, то видит, как ребёнок решительно сосёт свою соску, прежде чем вытащить её изо рта и предложить ему.

Соска сине-зелёная, на ней изображена божья коровка. Она мокрая от слюны, сверкающей на летнем солнце, как самый ценный драгоценный камень. Рука ребёнка мокрая аж до запястья. Он, должно быть, сосёт пальцы, когда у него нет под рукой соски. Шерлок видит, что у него выглядывает его первый молочный зуб. Очевидно, родители малыша пытаются отучить его от соски.

Взглянув на обслюнявленный предмет на маленькой ладони, Шерлок смотрит на серьёзное выражение лица малыша и качает головой. Он снова утыкается в книгу, готовясь к тому, что тот непременно заплачет. Но ребёнок молчит, и он поднимает голову, заинтригованный.

Соска возвращается на своё место во рту ребёнка, а тот, пошатываясь, возвращается к своей матери, сидящей на скамейке с другой молодой женщиной. Ярко-жёлтые кусочки войлока на спине комбинезона складываются в имя ДЖОН.

На следующий день Шерлок возвращается на игровую площадку. Мать суетится вокруг него, и он позволяет ей расчесать ему волосы и засунуть чистый платок в карман, прежде чем броситься на своё место в тени.

Но там уже кто-то есть.

Джон, одетый сегодня в зелёные шорты, стоит на коленях перед дубом, явно намереваясь поймать что-то ползущее по корням, поднимающимся из земли. Стараясь не обращать внимания на вторжение, Шерлок садится и открывает книгу. Он едва успевает прочесть три абзаца, когда чувствует, что Джон устраивается рядом и протягивает ему сжатый кулак, на этот раз чистый и сухой. Шерлок поднимает голову. Соска исчезла. Джон так же торжественно, как и накануне, показывает кулак, явно предлагая взять всё, что в нём есть. Сдавшись, Шерлок протягивает руку, и что-то чёрно-синее и невероятно маленькое падает ему на ладонь.

Это жук, совершенно обычный жук. Ну, вы бы так подумали, если бы ничего не знали о жуках.

Но Шерлок знает. Он знает о них _всё_ , что только можно знать. Майкрофт одолжил ему свои книги по энтомологии, когда они ему стали больше не нужны, и Шерлок прочёл их от корки до корки. Одна из них сейчас у него с собой, на её обложке − красивый чёрный жук, очень похожий на того, что ползает по его руке.

Он восхищается панцирем цвета стали, быстро движущимися лапками, общей красотой раритета, который держит в руках. Он улыбается Джону, чьи губы тоже расплываются в широкой улыбке.

Шерлок видит единственный молочный зуб, выглядывающий из-за слегка приоткрытых губ.

Когда Шерлок не читает Джону вслух из своей книги, он учит его ходить.

Шаги Джона всё ещё неуверенные, широкие и шаткие, почти комичные из-за большого детского зада. Шерлок держит его за руки и осторожно двигается назад, в то время как Джон пытается идти вперёд, пристально глядя себе под ноги. Это напоминает Шерлоку Майкрофта и уроки танцев, которые тот брал с девушкой ненамного старше его. Майкрофт тоже смотрел вниз, до смерти боясь, что наступит девушке на ноги, и она его возненавидит.

С Шерлоком она тоже танцевала. Подняв его на руки, она закружилась с ним по комнате, и смех слетал с её губ, как мыльные пузыри. Шерлок был совершенно уверен, что любил её. Однажды он принёс ей цветок с одной из любимых клумб своей матери. Узнав, почему не хватает одного цветка, она не могла ругаться на него. Ей показалось милым, что её маленький Шерлок влюбился.

Если бы Шерлок знал, что такое влюблённость, он бы поправил свою мать и сказал ей в своей педантичной манере: − Не влюблённость, мама. Любовь.

Но тогда он ещё не знал, что такое любовь. Он знал только, что щёки у девушки были красные, как вишни, а смех − как мыльные пузыри, и что, когда она танцевала с ним, он хотел никогда её не отпускать.

Год спустя он ещё не знает, что такое любовь, но догадывается, что это как-то связано с тем, почему ему хочется никогда не отпускать маленькие ручки Джона Ватсона, и почему он чувствует, что _не должен_ их отпускать. Причина, конечно, очевидна. Если отпустить Джона, тот, возможно, упадёт и навредит себе, начнёт плакать и никогда больше не захочет быть с ним.

Но есть кое-что ещё.

Поэтому он держится изо всех сил до тех пор, пока Джон не поднимает голову, наконец-то доверяя своим ногам настолько, чтобы посмотреть куда-то ещё, кроме своих кроссовок Power Rangers, и это что-то просто оказывается глазами Шерлока. Щёлкает камера, и Шерлок удивлённо моргает. Их с Джоном мамы стоят недалеко от них, обе держат в руках фотоаппараты, хихикают и воркуют в ладони, обе явно чем-то очень довольные.

Шерлок чувствует, как Джон тянет его за руку.

Лицо Джона остаётся таким же серьёзным, как и всегда. Соска давно забыта на дне рюкзака, который держит в руках мать Джона, а глаза его лавандово-голубые.

Отпустив правую руку Джона, Шерлок держит его только за левую. Они делают последний шаг с поддержкой, а затем Шерлок неохотно отпускает его пальцы, и уверенный в себе Джон идёт к своей матери. Камера снова щёлкает.

Тридцать лет спустя эта фотография всё ещё стоит у Шерлока в рамке на каминной полке в квартире на Бейкер-стрит. Он смотрел на неё тысячи раз и каждый раз чувствовал, как что-то сжимает его сердце, что-то неведомое и пугающее, но в то же время такое чудесное, что он надеялся, что сможет вернуться в тот момент, когда впервые увидел, как Джон идёт сам.

***

Когда Шерлоку исполняется восемь лет, он решает жениться на Джоне Ватсоне.

К тому времени Джон уже давно вырос из комбинезона со своим именем на спине. В эти дни он больше интересуется всем съедобным, и Шерлоку нравится воровать для него на кухне маленькие закуски, когда их матери не видят. Джон любит сухофрукты, которые мать Шерлока покупает в маленьком магазинчике на Мортимер-стрит и использует для приготовления полезных закусок для своих сыновей.

Сегодня это абрикосы, и Джон, кажется, их любит.

Он проглатывает их быстрее, чем Шерлок успевает сунуть руку в сумку, чтобы вытащить их оттуда.

Он наблюдает, как Джон ест сухофрукты, рассказывая о последнем эпизоде «Доктора Кто», ещё одной вещи, которую, кажется, он любит, и которую Шерлок никогда не видел.

Шерлок до сих пор не знает, что такое любовь, но надеется, что если это что-то вроде того, что Джон чувствует к кураге и «Доктору Кто», он очень хотел бы, чтобы в один прекрасный день Джон ей его одарил.

***

На Рождество, перед тем как ему исполнится девять, Шерлок наконец узнаёт, что такое любовь.

Он уже давно знает, что есть разные виды любви. Есть чувства, которые он испытывает к матери и отцу, есть чувства, которые он испытывает к Майкрофту, граничащие с обожанием, а ещё есть чувства, которые он испытывает к своей живущей далеко тёте, которая навещает его только раз в год и дарит ему коробку очень старых шоколадных конфет, явно вылизанных её пуделем.

Но то, что его родители чувствуют друг к другу, такое взрослое, означающее, что вы готовы сделать для другого человека всё, по-прежнему остаётся для него загадкой.

До тех пор, пока Майкрофт, вернувшись домой из школы на каникулы с бледным лицом и красными глазами, не прячется в своей комнате.

Он позволяет войти только Шерлоку и крепко прижимает его к груди, прежде чем вздохнуть и сказать ему что-то, что, как он считает, будет самым важным советом, который тот когда-либо получит.

− Никогда не влюбляйся, Шерлок, − говорит он. − Любовь принесёт тебе только боль, и ты проведёшь остаток своей жизни, тоскуя о том, чего у тебя никогда не будет.

Позже в тот же день Шерлок узнаёт от своей матери, что Майкрофт страдает от чего-то, что называется разбитым сердцем. Это значит, что он был влюблён в девушку, которая не была влюблена в него, что очень огорчило Майкрофта. Шерлок спрашивает у матери, не мог бы он отвести Майкрофта к кардиологу. Может быть, они могли бы вылечить его сердце, как это делает дантист, когда у твоих зубов есть полости. Или вырвать зуб, если тот сломан. Он знает, что дантисты также могут сделать зубы, которые можно достать изо рта. У его бабушки когда-то были все зубы, а теперь они у неё вставные. Она вынимает их изо рта и возвращает на место, чтобы его развлечь.

Крепко обняв, его мать говорит странно хриплым голосом, что сердца так не работают. Их не так-то просто залатать, а если удалить полностью, то люди умирают.

Шерлок решает, что у него никогда не будет разбитого сердца, если это так ужасно. Он не может понять, как влюблённость может привести к чему-то подобному, если то, что он испытывает к Джону, и что заставляет его чувствовать себя счастливым, не она.

Если это − любовь.

***

− Джон, − говорит Шерлок за день до своего одиннадцатого дня рождения.

Они лежат на спине в снегу на небольшом холме рядом с домом Джона. Отсюда они могут видеть все маленькие домики, построенные очень близко друг к другу в маленьком лондонском пригороде, и могут подсчитать, сколько из них имеют красную шиферную крышу или чёрную, и у скольких антенна была сломана во время недавней зимней бури. Но сейчас их взгляды устремлены в хмурое небо, которое обещает ещё больше снега.

− Х-м-м? − спрашивает Джон. Его руки лежат на груди. Они в толстых шерстяных варежках, которые мама подарила ему на Рождество.

− Что ты мне подаришь на день рождения?

Джон хихикает.

− Я не должен этого говорить.

− Но у тебя уже есть для меня подарок?

Джон колеблется. Он не уверен, что это разрешено в Великом кодексе секретности подарков на день рождения.

− Да, − наконец-то отвечает он.

− Если я попрошу тебя, ты можешь подарить мне что-нибудь ещё?

− Но у меня уже есть для тебя подарок. Тебе понравится, я знаю, тебе он понравится!

Он говорит с таким энтузиазмом, что Шерлок боится продолжать.

− Тогда могу я попросить у тебя ещё кое-что в дополнение к этому подарку?

Джон поворачивает голову и смотрит на него.

− Я не уверен, что ты сможешь это сделать.

Так что это всё ещё ни да, ни нет по правилам дарения подарков.

− Только в этот раз? − умоляет Шерлок.

Джон явно сдаётся, потому что снова поворачивает голову к небу.

− Если однажды я попрошу тебя на мне жениться, обещай сказать «да».

− Ты имеешь в виду притвориться?

Конечно, он думает, что это похоже на то, что их заставляет делать Гарри.

− Нет. Я имею в виду... то, что есть у наших мам и пап.

Джон на мгновение задумывается.

− Все должны жениться, − торопится сказать Шерлок. Он знает, что это − огромная ложь, но, может быть, это − способ избежать той любви, которая приходит с разбитым сердцем. Их родители выглядят счастливыми, когда они вместе, так что, возможно, женитьба в этом могла бы помочь.

− Ты обещаешь не взрывать мои комиксы про Людей Икс? − спрашивает Джон.

− Конечно, − торжественно клянётся Шерлок.

− Тогда ладно.

***

Довольно много событий происходит восьмого ноября, в тот год, когда Шерлоку исполняется шестнадцать. Первым делом Майкрофт, спотыкаясь, спускается по лестнице на кухню и разбивает на подоконнике старинную вазу. Затем он проливает свой утренний кофе на рубашку и ударяет носком ботинка по ножке стола, когда вскакивает. А потом и Шерлок, и его отец чуть не разбивают себе головы на скользкой дорожке по пути к машине. Мать Шерлока осторожно следует за ними, разглагольствуя о невезении, предзнаменованиях и о том, что она уверена, что весь день проклят, а на следующий день кто-то наверняка умрёт. Шерлок не верит ни в удачу, ни в какие-либо предзнаменования, но даже он может просто согласиться со своей матерью, когда возвращается домой и узнаёт, что Джон сломал ногу на футбольном поле.

Майкрофт везёт его в больницу. Лицо брата спокойное, а голос ровный; в конце концов, это всего лишь сломанная нога. Но Шерлок видит, что костяшки пальцев брата побелели от напряжения, и не может отделаться от мысли, что Майкрофт, возможно, знает больше, чем он. Машина едва успевает остановиться, как он уже из неё выскакивает, бежит по коридорам и требует от всех и каждого немедленно сообщить ему, в какой палате находится Джон.

Молодая медсестра наконец указывает ему на нужную палату, и он вбегает, пугая других пациентов, спящих в своих кроватях. Джон − прямо у окна, и когда Шерлок отодвигает занавеску, он уверен, что тот еле живой, с сочащейся из ран кровью, всё его тело в синяках, а дыхание тяжёлое и затруднённое.

То, что он видит − это совершенно невредимый с виду Джон, протягивающий руку к лежащей на столе рядом с ним ручке, а его нога приподнята на ограничивающей движения перевязи.

Увидев Шерлока, Джон сияет.

− Отлично! Передай мне её, пожалуйста. Я хочу, чтобы ты подписал мой гипс.

Им дают пятнадцать минут. Шерлок проводит их, рисуя и расписываясь на гипсе, в то время как Майкрофт болтает с Джоном о несчастном случае.

Шерлок навещает его каждый день, рассказывая о том, как прошёл день, и об экспериментах дома. Они читают комиксы и играют в карты, а когда приёмные часы заканчиваются, он уходит, помахав рукой и подмигнув. Глубокой ночью он вылезает из окна своей комнаты и пробирается в палату Джона. Медсестра находит их утром. Шерлок свернулся на кровати калачиком рядом с Джоном, его левая рука закинута ему на грудь, а другая − на подушку над головой. Джон лежит на спине, только так он может спать с гипсом, а его руки прижаты к груди. Медсестра тихо уходит и идёт звонить родителям Шерлока, которые только что проснулись и обнаружили пустую кровать сына с запиской на подушке.

Все спокойно объясняют Шерлоку, что правила есть правила, и что он не может пробираться в палату, когда захочет. После того, как медсестра в пятый раз находит Шерлока в постели Джона, они решают немного нарушить правила, чтобы никому не навредить, и устраивают кровать для Шерлока рядом с кроватью Джона.

Каждое утро приходит медсестра и находит их в постели Джона. Шерлок лежит на боку, прижимая Джона к себе и чуть не падая с узкой кровати.

***

Шерлоку девятнадцать, и он готов лопнуть от радости. Джону почти шестнадцать, он так близок к совершеннолетию, что Шерлок чувствует его вкус. Он уже давно перерос идиотскую идею, что брак каким-то образом защищает любовь. Он знает, что брак не требует даже любви, но это не значит, что ему больше не хочется жениться на Джоне.

Но сейчас у него на уме гораздо более плотские признания в любви.

− Я просто всё время хочу затащить тебя в постель, − признаётся он Джону, потираясь лицом о его шею. − Я не могу думать ни о чём другом.

Джон добродушно хихикает, но он немного запыхался и немного напряжён.

Шерлок радуется, зная, что Джон испытывает к нему такие же чувства, как и он к нему.

***

Шерлоку двадцать один год, и он ныряет в бассейн в университетском спортзале. Ему двадцать один год, и он почти закончил диссертацию. Дипломированный химик, как ласково называет его мать. Ему двадцать один год. Он впервые занимался сексом с Джоном во время зимних каникул, и до сих пор помнит ощущения, до самых кончиков пальцев ног. Он ныряет глубоко в бассейн и чувствует себя до боли счастливым.

Он всплывает с плеском и вытирает воду с лица.

− Это было здорово.

Пара серебристых глаз смотрит на него сверху вниз, губы расплываются в улыбке, от которой покалывает в затылке Шерлока. Эта улыбка одновременно нервирует и возбуждает, и Шерлоку не терпится узнать о ней побольше.

Так он знакомится с Виктором Тревором.

***

− Ах ты ублюдок! − кричит Джон и швыряет стакан в голову Шерлока. Тот разбивается об стену, и крошечные осколки разлетаются по комнате. У Шерлока едва хватает сил пригнуться; единственное, что его спасает − инстинкт защиты черепа от посторонних предметов.

− Ты обещал, что остановишься!

Ещё один стакан летит, на этот раз в грудь.

Джон целится всё хуже и хуже. Он выглядит так, будто вот-вот заплачет, его трясёт от израсходованной энергии и злости. Шерлок не может заставить себя волноваться, хотя где-то в глубине души ему хочется встать с пола и взять Джона за руку, остановить его, чтобы тот больше не ломал свою собственность, и сказать ему, что он сожалеет.

Снова.

Уже в шестой раз. Не меньше.

Так что, возможно, извинений на этот раз недостаточно. Может быть, на этот раз ему нужно будет сделать что-то гораздо более значимое.

Если бы он только мог подняться с пола.

Виктор действительно знал, как отпраздновать чей-то день рождения.

Входная дверь с грохотом открывается и закрывается, и Шерлок слышит, как Джон убегает по дорожке.

Ему кажется, что последнее он произнёс вслух.

Ему двадцать семь лет, и он сидит на полу своей квартиры, а использованная игла невинно лежит среди осколков.

***

В свой двадцать девятый день рождения Шерлок оказывается в отделении неотложной помощи из-за медленного и неуклонного кровотечения, полученного в тот момент, когда он, разбив руками окно час назад и выпрыгнув в него, попытался избежать пламени, охватывающего заброшенный склад, жара, дыма и смерти-смерти-смерти. 

Джон, дежуривший в тот вечер, моет руки. Движения его рук мягкие и успокаивающие, он умело бинтует раненную плоть Шерлока. Он много лет практиковался и учился в тех же ярко освещенных залах, где Шерлок сидел и слушал лекции по органической химии.

− Клянусь, я не знал, что ты здесь работаешь.

Конечно, он знал, что тот сейчас стажируется в одной из многочисленных больниц Лондона, но на этот раз его фантазия о Джоне в белом лабораторном халате была именно фантазией, а не чем-то, что можно было бы воплотить в реальность, обналичив давнюю услугу, которую ему должна была оказать женщина из университетского реестра, выяснив, куда Джон Ватсон направил свой интерес.

Он должен был догадаться, что найдёт Джона в отделении неотложной помощи. Инстинктивная потребность Джона помогать и заботиться о тех, кто больше всего нуждался в этом, была ясно видна в нём с тех пор, как ему исполнилось три года и он начал приносить Шерлоку раненых насекомых для лечения. 

Джон ничего не говорит.

− Я чист.

Инспектор Лестрейд, который почувствовал напряжённость между ними в тот момент, когда привёл Шерлока, благоразумно вышел несколько минут назад. Он, конечно, знал. Ни один здравомыслящий полицейский не стал бы даже думать о том, чтобы приобщить к своим делам гражданское лицо, если бы не знал всего об их истории. Колоритный образ Шерлока был прощён главным образом благодаря его собственному мастерству как вычислительной машины, и отчасти благодаря Майкрофту, чья способность появляться там, где он не был нужен, в конце концов оказалась полезной. Он пришёл и дал личную гарантию, что Шерлок никогда больше не станет жертвой каких-либо незаконных веществ.

− Триста семьдесят два дня.

Шерлок достиг своего годичного рубежа всего неделю назад и очень надеется, что Джон, сложив два и два, выяснит, как долго он на самом деле сидел на полу своей квартиры после того, как тот вылетел, прежде чем обратиться за профессиональной и сыновней помощью.

Джон не поднимает головы, просто уделяет всё своё внимание другой руке Шерлока. Его прикосновение внезапно становится ещё более нежным и заботливым, чем раньше.

− Помнишь, что ты обещал, когда тебе было восемь?

Он помнит, думает Шерлок, когда Джон наконец поднимает взгляд от окровавленных рук. Его глаза полны огня.

− Мы много чего обещали, когда мне было восемь лет. И даже больше после этого, − неохотно добавляет он.

− Ты обещал на мне жениться.

На пальце Джона нет кольца. Ботинки в углу выглядят совершенно новыми, но они просто ухожены, и носятся аккуратно. Джон не часто выходит из дома и не покупает новую одежду. Его одежда кричит о том же самом, судя по старой куртке, висящей на крючке за дверью.

Всё в нём говорит об отсутствии секса, романтики, каких-либо социальных контактов, но не потому, что он выглядит непривлекательно. Совсем наоборот.

Джон − это воплощение физического здоровья и мужской сексуальности в его молодом теле, которым он явно умеет пользоваться, но не хочет.

И люди тянутся к нему. Шерлок заметил, как медсестра, которая привела его сюда, посмотрела на Джона. В её глазах было то же самое выражение неприкрытого влечения, однажды замеченного Шерлоком на собственном лице, когда он взглянул на себя в зеркало после того, как Джон присел на корточки, чтобы завязать шнурки на ботинках, и мышцы на его спине и ягодицах соблазнительно натянулись.

Джон отпускает его руки и поворачивается к своему столу, чтобы выписать рецепт на обезболивающее. Но непременно такое, какое кто-то с подобной историей, как у Шерлока, сможет без проблем принять.

− Если ты когда-нибудь к этому вернёшься, я тебя сам убью. 

***

Конечно, Джон не вернётся к нему сразу, конечно, он не вернётся.

Джон ему не доверяет, Шерлок это ясно видит. Поэтому он даёт ему время, держит дистанцию и звонит только тогда, когда знает, что Джон найдёт это забавным или интересным.

Он никогда не пишет. Он хочет услышать голос Джона.

Он держит дистанцию и каждую секунду надеется, что следующее сообщение или звонок будут от Джона.

Но Джон сам не пишет и не звонит, и Шерлок знает, что должен это принять. Он должен держаться на расстоянии. Поэтому он делает только один звонок в неделю, по пятницам, ровно в шесть часов.

Но потом в Джона стреляют.

***

Ситуация − совершенно не интересная, они даже не на месте преступления и не в середине дела. Они просто пришли домой в одно и то же время. Джон нёс тяжёлые пакеты с продуктами, явно раздражённый летней жарой, от которой рубашка прилипает к коже, и тяжестью пакетов, от которых болят руки. 

Прошёл почти год с тех пор, как они снова встретились. Шерлоку скоро исполнится тридцать (что в его голове равносильно началу новой эры, нового десятилетия без наркотиков), и Джон переехал с ним в квартиру на Бейкер-стрит. В основном это всё ещё квартира Шерлока, но мало-помалу он помог Джону осознать тщетность использования его зарплаты, чтобы жить так далеко от своей работы, от шума Лондона. От Шерлока.

Он всё ещё ходит по яичной скорлупе вокруг Джона, следя за всем, что говорит и делает, даже не замечая тонкой линии равновесия, которой они достигли.

Ещё слишком рано.

И всё же...

У Джона уже около половины его гардероба хранится в одном из шкафов в комнате наверху, и у него есть зубная щетка и его собственные шампуни в ванной комнате. А самой самой большой победой Шерлок считает то, что Джон принёс с собой все свои медицинские учебники и даже изменил адрес доставки для своего единственного подписного журнала.

Джон почти не покупает еду в свою старую квартиру, каждый день после работы принося покупки на Бейкер-стрит.

Это дарит Шерлоку надежду.

Забирая у Джона один из пакетов, чтобы помочь отнести его наверх, он краем глаза замечает какое-то движение и слышит звук сдвигаемого предохранителя. Джон тоже это слышит, и его первое инстинктивное желание − прыгнуть перед Шерлоком, оттолкнуть его с дороги. У него нет на это времени, поэтому, когда пистолет выстрелил и пуля пробила плоть Джона, он упал на Шерлока.

Улица внезапно наполняется криками, шагами, к счастью, шумами борьбы, когда кто-то выхватывает пистолет у нападавшего, толкает его на землю, и кто-то там, рядом с Джоном и Шерлоком, пытается им помочь, пытается увидеть, куда в них попали.

Шерлок не видел родителей Джона больше двух лет, и они оба смотрят на него, будто он не совсем там, где должен быть. Будто они не знают, где он должен быть в этой отвратительной пьесе. В ожидании новостей они сидят напротив него и Майкрофта на неудобных пластиковых стульях. Шерлок наблюдает, как отец Джона стоически смотрит в пол, время от времени вскакивая, чтобы пройтись по коридору, но через пару кругов, тяжело вздохнув, садится. Ужасно видеть его таким, потому что мистер Ватсон никогда не молчит, никогда не ёрзает. Он всегда кипит энергией, смехом и шутками, и при виде него в таком состоянии в горле Шерлока поднимается желчь. 

Миссис Ватсон теребит бумажный носовой платок всё время, пока они сидят и ждут, не поднимая глаз. Но когда приходит доктор, чтобы сообщить им, что операция прошла успешно, и что Джона переместили в реанимацию, она садится рядом с Шерлоком и кладёт свою руку на его. 

Шерлок плачет. 

***

Джон возвращается домой как раз к дню рождения Шерлока. Он заходит, когда Шерлок стоит на верхней ступеньке лестницы, развешивая воздушные шары по особой просьбе их хозяйки, миссис Хадсон. Он чуть не падает, когда видит Джона, стоящего в дверях с левой рукой на перевязи.

− Ты мне ничего не сказал...

− Хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, − говорит Джон. − Подумал, что это будет хороший подарок на день рождения.

Шерлок хватает его за руку, ту, что не висит на перевязи.

− Так оно и есть. Да.

Потом он вспоминает и отдёргивает руку. К его удивлению, Джон тянется к нему и переплетает его пальцы со своими.

− Помнишь, когда мне было тринадцать? Когда я сломал ногу?

Он помнит. Помнит каждую секунду тех недель, ведь он искал в них утешения в долгие месяцы, когда понятия не имел, где Джон и увидит ли его когда-нибудь снова. 

− Ты навещал меня каждый день. Ты _спал_ в моей _постели_. 

Джон смотрит на него блестящими глазами. Шерлок задаётся вопросом, заразительна ли ностальгия, потому что тоже чувствует, как слёзы щекочут уголки его глаз.

− Вот так я и понял, что тебе не всё равно. Ты приходил ко мне, хотя, должно быть, чуть не сошёл с ума от скуки, ничего не делая целыми днями по нескольку недель подряд. 

− Мне никогда не бывает скучно, когда я с тобой, − выдыхает Шерлок.

Джон смеётся, а потом фыркает.

− Мерзавец. Я тебя видел. Сдерживаешь зевоту, когда мы смотрим Бонда. Или ворчишь, копаясь в своём телефоне, когда мы пьём пиво с моими друзьями.

Джон сжимает руку Шерлока.

− Но ты терпишь это. Ради меня. Ты никогда не делаешь того, чего не хочешь, и все об этом знают. Но ты делаешь это для меня, ты бросаешь вызов скуке и навещаешь меня в больнице каждый день, хотя твой мозг, должно быть, прогрызает себе путь через твой череп. 

− Я сделаю для тебя всё, что угодно.

Джон мило улыбается. 

− Теперь я верю, − говорит Джон, и Шерлоку кажется, что весь кислород внезапно покидает комнату. Шерлок чувствует, как большой палец Джона гладит его запястье, и ему хочется посмотреть вниз и убедиться, что это не галлюцинация, не волос и не клочок ворса. Но он не осмеливается отвести взгляд от Джона, не осмеливается пошевелиться на случай, если снова всё испортит, и тот исчезнет.

Ему так хочется поцеловать Джона, что болят зубы, но он не смеет.

Но Джон всё понимает.

Шерлоку двадцать девять лет, триста шестьдесят четыре дня, двадцать три часа, пятьдесят шесть минут и шесть секунд, и после двух лет ожидания он наконец-то снова целует Джона Ватсона.

Это фантастика, это блестяще, это великолепно. Это жара и влага, и звёздный свет, и вулкан, и всё это одновременно, и он всхлипывает, когда Джон перестаёт его целовать и начинает говорить вместо этого.

− Шерлок.

− Х-м-м... − мычит Шерлок, отчаянно потянувшись к губам Джона, боясь того, что тот может сказать дальше. Лучше просто продолжать целоваться.

Но Джон мягко кладёт руку ему на плечо и останавливает его. Ну, во всяком случае пытается, потому что он ничего не может сделать другой рукой, так что правая рука Шерлока продолжает давить на его левую, пробуя более однобокий поцелуй.

− Помнишь, что ты обещал, когда тебе было одиннадцать?

Это его останавливает. Лёд и жар пронизывают его одновременно, и он превращается в камень; он − мраморная статуя. Но он чувствует руку Джона в своих волосах.

 _Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой_.

Джон напевает второй куплет «Уильям, это ровным счётом ничего не значило»*.

Позади них на кухне минутная стрелка на часах отсчитывает последнюю минуту. Шерлоку исполняется тридцать лет. Начинается новое десятилетие его жизни, и он обручён с мальчиком, которого знает уже двадцать пять лет и который научит его, что такое любовь.

***

Название истории − строчка из песни «Funky at Heart» из альбома «Studio Killers» группы «Studio Killers».

* − «William, It Was Really Nothing» − строчка из песни «William, It Was Really Nothing» из альбома «The Sound Of The Smiths» группы The Smiths.


End file.
